I Get Off
by Fille des Fleurs
Summary: Wade and his young, attractive female trainer make small talk while she fixes him up. "So, If another man was 'getting off' on you, you wouldn't 'get off' on that?" Wade/OC


Hey all! Nitro, here. after reading plenty of wrestling fanfics, I've decided to give them a try myself. feel free to check out my profile for a link to character descriptions, inclduing the lovely Bianca in this story. comments of any kind are much appreciated, as long as they're nice...haha. thank y'all and enjoy! :)

the song used is 'I Get Off' by Halestorm. great song, great band.

**Note:** I only own Bianca. everyone else mentioned owns themselves...or is owned by the WWE.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Hold still."

"Bloody-ouch!"

"Sorry," the brunette quickly apologized, though still keeping her calm and concentrated demeanor.

"It's alright. You're just doing your job," her 'patient' mumbled, his thick accent lacing through his words.

She smiled softly as she cleaned out the wound: a deep cut running down the inside of his right forearm. He'd gotten a little too crazy roughing up some superstars backstage and had ended up slicing his arm open with the edge of a metal box he and his crew used to shove John Morrison around.

"It's gonna hurt, Wade, but I guess that's why they call it karma, huh?"

He studied her from his sitting position as she now tossed away the disinfecting wipes she used to clean out his cut and began wrapping it. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with her shorter bangs hanging limply in her face. Currently, she was trying to hide a smile from her comment and was failing miserably.

He had no comeback for her other than a grunt, which caused her to dart her beautiful light green eyes up to him and let out a small laugh before returning to wrapping his forearm.

It was silent for a while, with her wrapping and Wade watching her closely. She stood between his legs as she worked, which wasn't as awkward as it probably should have been. Something about the way she did something as simple as clean up a bleeding wrestler was intriguing to him. She had this grace about her, whether she knew it or not.

She, on the other hand, was completely unaware that Wade was watching her. She was just focused on getting his arm fixed up and ready to go so he could wreck havoc on NXT the next night and RAW the next week. She let go of his arm for a moment to step back and adjust her black shirt, pulling down on a rolled up sleeve and glancing at the small WWE logo in the upper right corner.

Wade, apparently thinking she was done, stood up off of the metal box he was sitting on. It held a similar resemblance to the one used on Evan Bourne in a promo moments before. Knowing his luck, it was probably the same one.

"Thanks, Bianca."

He towered over her by at least a foot, intimidating her greatly. It didn't help that they were standing almost chest to chest, (more like head to chest), and he was staring down at her with a steady gaze. Bianca felt herself growing flustered, but remembered that she wasn't finished wrapping his arm yet and regained her composure.

She put a hand on her left hip and craned her neck up to speak to him, "Sit down, Wade. I wasn't done yet."

He smirked slightly at her attempt to sound commanding and dominant, which wasn't like her at all. He complied, nonetheless, sitting back down on the crate as she resumed her position between his legs. Bianca glanced at him for a brief moment, quickly averting her eyes to his forearm and continuing her previous task when they made eye contact.

How awkward.

The backstage hallway was empty except for the two of them and a couple cameramen who were lazing around, waiting for the current match to end so they could film their segment and leave. The only sound was muffled rock music with a female singer in the background. Bianca felt odd, being alone with Wade, but she had no idea why.

It could have something to do with the fact that he was a giant, she was a gnome, and he could snap her neck in less than a second if she touched him the wrong way.

She ripped the end of the tape off and smoothed it down, gently pushing down where the cut was to get the tape to stick. Wade hissed and cursed again, his accent even more pronounced in his discomfort.

"Sorry," she apologized again. She really did feel bad for causing him any pain, but it was necessary.

He chuckled deeply, the sound startling Bianca ever so slightly.

"I already told you, Bee, it's fine."

Honestly, it was fine. Wade would prefer Bianca to most other trainers after a match, not just because she was young and pretty, but because she was gentle and sincere in her apologies. She didn't act rude or like she had no time for anyone. She took as much time as it needed to make sure whoever she was helping that they were comfortable and she was successful in making them feel better than when they arrived.

She broke out into a smile at him using a nickname, a gesture she found touching, He smiled back a her, a rare sight for anyone who didn't know him personally.

Bianca had never bothered to learn any of her patients real names or nicknames, or anything other than what she saw on screen. She didn't want to get too personal with anyone unless they wanted to befriend her first.

Feeling the need to make conversation and not realizing that she was still standing between Wade's legs despite being done fixing up his forearm, Bianca looked at Wade, who was slightly above eye level, and tilted her head curiously.

"Do you know this song?"

Wade gave her an odd look for the slightly random question, but lifted his head to hear the song better. It was the same rock song as before, with the same female singer, and the same lyrics.

_I get off on you, getting off on me…I'll give you what you want, but nothing is for free._

He shook his head, "I don't. Why?"

Bianca shrugged, "I like it."

"You didn't seem like the type."

Bianca gave him a confused look before realizing what he was implying and shook her head quickly.

"No! I mean I like the song, not what it implies!"

Wade chuckled, "So, if another man was 'getting off' on you, you wouldn't 'get off' on that?"

Bianca tilted her head, wondering why they were even discussing something like this.

Even in some weird way she enjoyed it.

She shrugged, "Depends on who the guy was."

Wade's eyes shone with mischief and Bianca appeared apprehensive. That was the same look he got before he and his gang would beat the living shit out of someone.

On camera and in storyline, anyway.

"What would you say if it was…John Cena?"

Bianca laughed loudly, covering up her mouth when she saw Wade's face.

"Oh, you're serious?"

He broke a smile, but nodded.

Bianca appeared in thought, tapping her chin before she answered, "Probably."

"Triple H?"

"Nah."

"The Miz?"

"Meh."

"Randy Orton?"

"Of course."

Wade laughed, Bianca joining in.

"Now, Mr. Barrett, what about you?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Bianca shook her finger at him accusingly, "You'd get off to Randy Orton, wouldn't you?"

Wade, after thinking through his answer, sighed loudly and answered as convincingly as he could.

"Every night."

John Cena chose that moment to come around the corner and gave the two an odd look. Bianca was currently trying to settle down her laughter, one of her hands on Wade's Nexus shirt-clad chest to brace herself. Wade had his head against the wall behind him, laughing also, though he quieted when he saw John.

_There's so much left unspoken between the two of us…it's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch._

John observed the scene before him before shaking his head and continuing on his mission down the hallway.

"Kids these days," he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't get off on Randy either, John!" Bianca yelled playfully, hoping he didn't hear himself being mentioned earlier in the conversation.

Without turning around, John replied, "I never said I wouldn't!"

Bianca and Wade broke into another fit of laughter. She couldn't remember laughing like this a long time, and it felt nice.

She looked up at Wade and quickly removed her hand that was still on his chest. She slid out from between his legs, giving him an apologetic smile. He followed by standing up and dusting himself off. Before she could open her mouth for a verbal apology, Wade interrupted.

"Don't even think about apologizing like I know you will. It's fine, Bianca, really."

Her smile turned sheepish and, deciding to bring out her flirty side a little more, ran her fingers down Wade's bandaged arm. She tilted her neck back to see him and gave him a coy smile, to which he replied with a curious gaze.

"If you say so. Just make sure you take care of yourself and that arm of yours. I'd hate for you to have to visit me again so soon."

Wade watched her walk away, her hips swaying to the rhythm of the song still playing. Why hadn't he ever noticed her like that before?

_But you don't know, but you can't see…just wanna do for you what you do for me._

Shaking his head, he turned around and walked the opposite direction, the music still flowing through his ears.

Must be the song.


End file.
